To be a Team
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: The Sandaime comes up with a plan how will it change Naruto let's find out.


To be a Team

The Sandaime comes up with a plan how will it change Naruto let's find out.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Sarutobi took a drag from his pipe as he looked at the ninjas before him. "So do you four think you can handle this?"

"Yosh hokage-sama we are more than up to this challenge."

"I'm honored hokage-sama."

"Sure thing dad." Kakashi just giggles as he reads his book causing Kurenai to glare at him why Gai and the hokage sigh.

"Thank you very much go ahead and collect your group." The three jonin nod as Kakashi just giggles again. The four ninjas leave the hokage office as Sarutobi sighs he prayed this worked.

At the Academy

Iruka smiled as he looked at the students who had passed the gennin exams. "Welcome everyone this will be the last time I will see you all as students but as comrades and fellow ninjas now to tell you what team you will be on." Everyone got excited as Iruka started to call off names. Soon Iruka finished and nine kids sat there as Iruka dismissed the rest of the class. "Now that they are gone you nine have been chosen for a special assignment and your jonin sensei's will be here soon." Almost as soon as he finished the door opened and in ran a man dressed in green spandex.

"Yosh my name is Gai and I will be one of your jonin instructors." He gave them a smile and thumbs up as most of the kids face faulted. In walked Kurenai Asuma and Kakashi who was still reading his book.

"Hello I am Kurenai and I will be helping you to become great ninjas."

"Names Asuma." Everyone looked to Kakashi who just giggled at his book.

"Kakashi-kun it's unyouthful to read such a book before children." Kakashi sighs as he puts the book away.

"My names Kakashi and my first impression of you is…I hate you meet us on the roof." The kids face fault as Kakashi Asuma and Kurenai all disappear in a puff of smoke and leafs why Gai just runs out of the room.

"Have fun you guys." Iruka chuckles as Naruto and Shikamaru shoot him dirty looks why Kiba grumbles about insane teachers. They reach the roof and find three other kids already there and didn't know what scared them more Gai in his green spandex or his mini clone.

"Yosh my name is Rock Lee the second green beast of Konoha."

"My name is Neji Hyuuga." He sounds cold and distant.

"Ignore them names Ten-Ten you'll do fine." The kids all nod as they see the jonin ninjas standing by the side of the roof.

"Yosh my youthful team has already introduced themselves." Neji and Ten-Ten both give Gai a death glare. Lee smiles and starts to tear up.

"Oh Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee." Neji and Ten-Ten turn away as do the jonin ninjas as Lee and Gai hug and suddenly a sunset on a ocean beach is behind them. The other kids just stare in shock at the two before Ino tries to break the genjutsu but nothing happens.

"It's a nightmare huh." The kids just nod as Ten-Ten tries not to laugh. After a few minutes Gai and Lee stop hugging.

"Now that they are done let's start the introductions." The kids walk over to the jonin ninjas and some sit down why others stay standing. "Good who wants to start." Sakura clears her throat.

"My names Sakura Haruno."

"Ino Yamanaka." The two girls both glare at the other as Asuma and Kurenai sigh.

"Shikamaru Nara and this is a drag." Ino turns her attention away from Sakura to glare at Shikamaru.

"Choji Akimichi." Choji opens a bag of chips and starts to eat.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hi…Hinata Hyuuga."

"Shino Aburame."

"Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be hokage." Most of the group try not to laugh.

"Ok now for the fun part all of you except for Gai's team are not ninjas."

"WHAT!" Most of the group yell. Kakashi eye smiles.

"The academy test is only to see who has the potential to become ninjas not making you actual ninjas no for that you must pass a test of our standards."

"Oh so bring it on."

"Oh we will Kiba-kun." Kiba bristles at the nickname. "But tomorrow at six training ground seven oh and don't eat breakfast you'll puke." With that all four jonin vanish with the body flicker jutsu.

"What the hell man we got to wait tell tomorrow."

"Looks like it." Sasuke silently stands and walks off with Sakura and Ino running after him. Kiba grumbles but heads off too as do Neji Lee and Ten-Ten. Finally Shino and Hinata leave. Shikamaru and Choji lie back and look at clouds why Naruto leaves to do extra training.

Next morning

Naruto yawns as he reaches the training grounds. It was way too early to be up. He looked around and saw Sasuke sitting under a tree with Sakura and Ino on either side of him. Hinata was under a different tree with Kiba right next to her and Shino was standing under a tree. Choji and Shikamaru were in the middle of the field looking at the clouds and Lee was hitting a post why Neji and Ten-Ten just stood around. Naruto walked over to a tree and sat down against it. The group waited and waited and waited until finally Asuma Kurenai and Gai showed up. Before anyone could say anything Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Yo sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!" Ino and Sakura screamed causing Sasuke to flinch in pain.

"Yes well now that we are all here lets begin shall we." Kakashi then pulled out twelve bells and handed three to each of his fellow jonin. "The plan is simple get a bell become a ninja don't and you go back to the academy for another year." Everyone was standing at attention as Choji had to wake up Shikamaru. "Ready and begin." Everyone but Kiba and Naruto dashed to the woods surrounding the field.

"Come on Akamaru we can get a bell easy."

"Ha not before I can."

"You're on Naruto." Kakashi pulled out a book as Kurenai and Asuma sighed.

"Yosh they have the flames of youth I'll give them that." Kiba and Akamaru charged Kurenai who waited for the last second to move out of the way as the dived at nothing but air.

"Ha Kiba with those skills I'll get a bell before you." Naruto ran to Asuma but Asuma did the same as Kurenai leaving Naruto to grasp at nothing but air. Speaking of air as Naruto turned around Asuma knocked it out of him before kicking him away. Kiba fared little better dodging a fist from Kurenai only to be tripped by Kakashi who didn't even look as Kurenai kicked Kiba in the chest why he was down. In the woods Shikamaru sighed as he watched Kiba and Naruto get swatted like flies by the jonin.

"Choji watch them for me I'm going to try to think up a plan."

"Right." Choji watched the jonin why Shikamaru made his special hand sing that helped him think and closed his eyes. In another part of the woods Neji scoffed as Naruto got up and went to attack Asuma only to get his legs knocked out from under him.

"They are pathetic."

"Now Neji we weren't that great when we started."

"Yosh Ten-Ten is right we should help them." Neji sighed as his two teammates went to make moves before following them. Naruto coughed as he was once again punched in the stomach by Asuma. Doubled over he could not defend against the punch to the back of his head which had him eating dirt again.

'Damn why is this so hard.' Asuma goes to grab Naruto when a kunai comes flying at him. Asuma jumps back away as Lee appears in front of him and goes for a back fist which Asuma jumps away from. Kurenai dodges at the last second as Neji goes for a palm strike to her shoulder. Kakashi continues to read his book as he leans to the side letting the kunai Ten-Ten threw at him fly by his head. Gai finally moves an intercepts Lee trying to punch Asuma and elbows Lee in the side sending him skidding across the ground.

"Yosh Lee I thought I taught you better than that." Gai jumps to the side as Neji tries to palm thrust him in the side. Kakashi is still reading his book as Asuma dodges a kunai and pulls out his trench knifes and blocks as Ten-Ten goes to slash him. Naruto and Kiba get up and both try to blind side Kakashi who simply jumps and flips over them still reading his book.

"You got to be kidding me." Kiba ducks just in time as Kurenai tries to punch him from behind. Lee and Gai exchange fist and kicks with nothing landing. Ten-Ten tries to slash Asuma but he blocks and slashes at Ten-Ten who moved back but then notices she was still cut.

"What the." Asuma just smirks as he waits for the next move. Kurenai dodges to the left and then ducks as Neji goes for more palm thrust. Kurenai knees Neji in the gut and then kicks him under the chin sending him tumbling away. Suddenly Kurenai realizes she cant move.

"Huh." Kakashi sighs as he grabs a kunai and tosses it into the tress causing Shikamaru and Choji to jump and move. Then the kunai goes off emitting a bright light which blinds them both causing Shikamaru to release his jutsu.

"Troublesome this will prove more difficult then I predicted." Choji just nods as he and Shikamaru come into the clearing.

"You two going to join us or stand there." Shikamaru sighs before him and Choji charge into the fray. Gai ducks a punch fro Lee and connects with his chest sending Lee flying away. Ten-Ten ducks a swipe from Asuma and tries to cut him in the leg but Asuma jumps at the last moment. The two charge each other and Asuma's trench knife cuts through Ten-Ten's kunai and leaves a slash across her chest. Ten-Ten jumps back and grabs at the wound which stings but is luckily shallow. Kurenai sweeps the legs out from under Neji and as he is falling kicks him in the ass sending him tumbling away. Naruto goes to punch Kakashi who steps to the side dodging the attack and ducks as Kiba goes flying over head with a kick. Shikamaru tries to capture Kakashi with his shadow but he easily flips away and moves out of range. Choji tries to hit him from behind but Kakashi simply ducks and spins winding up behind Choji still reading his book.

"Oh come on what is this guy a super ninja or something."

"I don't know." Suddenly Kakashi is in between Naruto and Kiba.

"Oh something like that." Naruto and Kiba both growl as the run and try to punch him but he moves at the last second and they connect with each other in the face.

"Ouch what the hell Naruto."

"You hit me too you idiot." Kiba and Naruto glare at each other.

"Calm down he's trying to make you two fight each other keep a clear head." Kakashi sighs as Shikamaru's words sink in and the two boys calm down. Just then Kakashi dodges to the side as a kunai comes flying in from behind him. He breaths a sigh of relief until he notices some bugs fly off it. Kakashi runs through one handed hand seals and fires a fireball at the bugs that they cant dodge.

"Nice try Shino." Shino makes no movements as Kakashi looks over to where he is. Kakashi not looking away from him vanishes just before Hinata can hit him. Lee gets back up and charges Gai who enters his stance and waits for Lee to make a move. Lee throws a punch and Gai knocks it aside and then kicks out hitting him in the chest. Lee goes flying into Ten-Ten who had jumped away from Asuma. The two tumble across the ground. Gai jumps just as Shikamaru tries to catch him with his shadow. Choji charges in but is blindsided by Kurenai with an elbow to the side of the head. In the woods Ino and Sakura watch in shock as the others are being handled just by three of the jonin. "You two just going to stay hiding?" Ino and Sakura scream as they turn to see Kakashi right behind them who eye smiles at them. Ino and Sakura run into the clearing as Kakashi chuckles and walks out. Just then kunai and shuriken come flying in and nails him. Everyone stops what they are doing as the jonin and kids watch Kakashi fall before vanishing and being replaced by a log. Sasuke cursed as he leapt from his hiding spot to the clearing when Kakashi appeared right behind him. "So close." Sasuke spins around with a kunai to stab him but Kakashi grabs his hand and twist flipping Sasuke to the ground. Kakashi sighs as he jumps to the side to dodge Shikamaru's shadow. Asuma ducks a kick from Lee and slashes out but Lee dives out of the way. Ten-Ten weaves in and out of punches and kicks from Gai why trying to slash him but Gai is to quick. Neji is pressing Kurenai with palm strikes that almost hit. Kakashi sees that the kids are all trying to attack now and puts away his book. Sasuke gets up and dives for the bells but Kakashi spins and drives his elbow into Sasuke's back sending him to the ground. Sakura and Ino seeing their crush hurt charge Kakashi only for him to easily evade their weak attacks. Kakashi spins and sweeps the legs out from under Ino and grabs Sakura by her hair and spins throwing her into Sasuke as he is getting up. Ino gets up only to get hit in the gut by Kakashi before he hit's a straight kick sending Ino flying into Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi sighs as he uses the replacement technique at the last moment switching places with Choji who is caught by Shikamaru's Shadow. "One trick ponies don't last long. Kakashi elbows Shikamaru in the back of the head sending him to the ground face first. Choji tries to sneak up on Kakashi but as he goes for a punch Kakashi turns catching it and pulls him into a closed fist to the gut before kneeing him under the chin.

"Wow he's just mowing them down." Naruto just nods as Kiba starts to bend down. "Time to use my all fours taijutsu." Kiba rushes in but Kakashi easily blocks Kiba's elbow to the gut and spins tossing Kiba into Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto takes a deep breath before making his move. Naruto charges Kakashi head on and tries to punch him but Kakashi slips inside Naruto's guard and hits him in the gut. Kakashi notices Naruto is smiling when he vanishes in smoke.

'A shadow clone when.' Suddenly from underground another Naruto pops out but Kakashi is too quick and turns punching it in the face only for more smoke to appear as this shadow clone vanishes too. Then from behind Naruto dives at the bells and hits one causing it to fall from Kakashi's belt. 'How'd he get so close.' Kakashi reaches for Naruto as Naruto snags the bell out of mid air. Just then a bell rings and all fighting stops. Naruto pants as Kakashi has a hold of his wrist. "Well that's it test is over." most of the kids drop where they stand tired from all the fighting. Gai pulls out some bandages and tosses them to Ten-Ten to fix up her cut before she lost any more blood. "Some of you did excellent others not so much but the objective was to get a bell from us and Naruto is the only one to do that so he passes and as I said Gai's team was already ninjas so everyone but them fail." Most of the kids are in shock more so that Naruto got a bell them that they had just failed the test.

"No way that loser got a bell from who?" Kakashi chuckles a bit.

"Well um he kind of caught me off guard with the clones."

"Wait a minute if you hadn't been fighting the others I would never have gotten this bell." Kakashi tries hard not to smile as Naruto got the idea.

"Well duh loser." Kakashi sighs as Naruto and Sasuke glare at one another.

"So we all pass because in the end if one of us wins we all win right Kakashi-san." Everyone looks at Shikamaru.

"Right the goal was for you to all work towards one goal why the majority of you did a few did only work for themselves but with work that problem can be overcome now then all of you meet here tomorrow at seven." The four jonin use the body flicker and leave as the kids slowly catch their breath.

"Good job by the way Naruto."

"Thanks Kiba." Sasuke just scoffs as he gets up and walks off with Ino and Sakura soon following. The rest get up and start to head their separate ways.

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: Yeah nice chapter.

Rogue: Thanks please read and review.


End file.
